Excuse To Come Home
by Tsuki-no-baka-chan
Summary: Edward and Alphonse have come back to the Rockbell's humble abode. But why? They never come without a reason. Either Ed's automail is trashed or broken. So why shuld today be any different? (EdwardWinry) One-shot


Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters.

This is my first one-shot, and I don't know if anyone will like it. Because Valentines Day is comeing up, I thought I'd write a fic for it. I might end up writeing an Trigun, or another Valentines animie fic. So plz read my fic, and read and reveiw, it'll make my Valentines day!

* * *

He walked down the dirt road alongside his brother, making prints in the deep snow, while a box of chocolate shifted nervously in his gloved hands, "Brother, are you okay?" he nodded,

"I'm fine Al." A house appeared over a small hill. The blonde alchemist shook involuntary. His brother looked at him curiously, "Its nothing, just a reflex."

"From what."

"Two words, Winry's wrench." The suite of armor laughed hollowly.

She looked at her recent project, an improved model of an auto-mail arm. She ran her fingers over the smooth metal, allowing her fingers to dip into the dips and crevices. She circled her fingers around the tops of bolts and ran her fingernails in the tops of blots and screws. The young blonde auto-mail mechanic placed the model down on her workbench, and cleaned up the scattered tools. "Winry," An old woman called from the floor below,

"Yes?" She called back,

"Are you hungry?" Den's ears perked. She scratched his ear,

"Not really." Den rested his head on her thigh. She ran her finger over his auto-mail leg, "Looks like your leg is getting a little short." She smiled a canine smile and flicked his pink tongue against her fingers. She giggled, "When I get my orders in, I'll get on it."

"Brother, its just Winry, why are you being so secretive?" The blonde alchemist rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly,

"No reason, I don't want her to all of a sudden hit me with her wrench because she thinks I busted her auto-mail," he paused, grinning stupidly, "again." He let his boots fall against the porch, glad the snow could no longer grab at his pant legs. His brother fallowed behind him, "Well…" He took a big breath of air, "Here it goes." He let his metal fist bang against the door.

"Could you get that?" Pikano asked watching her granddaughter walk down the stairs. Winry nodded. She walker over to the door,

"Once second." She yelled, hoping the person on the other side of the door could hear her. The knocking stopped. She pulled on her coat and slowly turned the knob, wishing she didn't have to waste the precious warm air.

The blonde alchemist watched the doorknob shuffle slowly, tapping his foot in an impatient manner. His brother placed a large heavy hand on his shoulder, "Be patient."

'Well Mr. Patients… I'm freezing my ass off!' The blonde wanted to scream, "Yhea, yhea. Who ever is opening this door, do you think you could be _any_ slower!" he put emphasis on the word _any_.

"Yhea, yhea. Who ever is opening this door, do you think you could be any slower!" Winry's heart skipped a beat. She flung the door open to reveal a suite of armor, and a seventeen-year-old standing beside it, his heads resting on his hips, and his foot tapping uncontrollably.

"Ed? Al?"

"In the flesh." He winced inconspicuously. Winry grabbed Ed's gloved hand, and Al's ruff leather one, and pulled them through the doorframe. She smiled broadly,

"So what's the occasion?"

"Well…" Ed started off. Winry's hand fell to her pocket, to where her wrench was currently residing, "We just came to visit." Al nodded,

"We just wanted to see you while Colonel Mustang is away." Winry smiled,

"So for once, you guys didn't come back because Ed trash my auto-mail?" They nodded. Pikano walked into the room,

"Ah! You boys came! Is your arm and leg still intact?" Ed nodded,

"Why do you all think I trashed it again?"

"Because you normally only come back when it is damaged." Pikano replied, resting in a rocking chair, "I guess you grew a few centimeters since your last visit. Have you been drinking milk?"

"Will you stop making cracks at my height?" Edward asked, falling back onto the couch,

"That was a compliment Edward. Maybe I shouldn't give you them anymore." Ed looked away in his 'pout-face'. Den bounded into the room and jumped on the couch beside Ed, his tail thumping heavily against the couch and his own body. Suddenly, almost spontaneously, Den started to lick at Ed's face. As if it was a reaction, Ed fell back, and let the dog crawl onto him to get better access to his face. Winry and Pikano broke out into smile, while Al stood cold and emotionless. They stood, watching Edward be tackled and licked to death by a dog, while he laughed, all three smiling on the inside or out.

Winry sat in her room, gazing out the window, watching the snowflakes fall. She sighed heavily, not noticing Edward in the doorway, "What's wrong now?" he practically chocked out. Winry jumped, clutching her chest, her heart pounding heavily,

"Damn Ed! You scared me!" He smirked,

"I thought it was rather funny. Permission to come in?" She nodded. He sat on the bed beside her,

"So, why did you and Al come back?" she asked Ed, as if trying to read a textbook,

"We just wanted to come back for a visit." He answered dully. Winry shook her head,

"There has got to be a reason. I know you two too well." Ed rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,

"I guess we came back just to visit."

"Who's idea was it?"

"Will you laugh?" Winry shook her head, "What if I told you it was me?" Winry burst out laughing, "You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"Yhea!" She said between bouts of laughter, "If you were telling the truth!" Ed frowned and stood up,

"Fine then." He turned to walk out the door, "I guess I won't tell you." Winry grabbed his wrist,

"I'm sorry." Ed pulled his head gently from her grasp,

"It's fine. I'm going to go to sleep. I'm exhausted." Winry nodded,

"Night Edward."

"Night-night Winry." He shut the door. Making sure he heard a soft click before trotting down the hallway.

He silently walked out of his room, his socks muffling the sound bare feet would have against a wooden floor. He turned the handle to her door only slightly, hearing a small click, and he slowly pulled it open. He smiled, a heart shaped box in his hand. Tip-toeing over to her bed, he placed the box by her head. He smiled, knowing she'd hit it sooner or later. He started to turn around, but was suddenly grabbed around the wrist. His eyes opened in shock, 'Damn'it! Of all times, she has to wake up now!' But her eyes didn't open,

"Don't leave yet…" She whispered, "You promised you'd stay a little longer…" Ed ward cocked his head, blonde hair falling to a side,

"Winry, what are you talking about?" He murmured. He watched as tears slowly leaked from the corners of her eyes. And as if it was on cue, she let his wrist fall away, her arm falling with a soft thud against the mattress,

"Fine, leave, like I could care!" She yelled, though still whispering. Ed ward too his chance, and jogged out of the room, careful not to make loud padding sounds with his feet.

She rubbed away the tears from the previous night. Opening her big sapphire eyes, and closing them once again to blink a few times and yawn, she swung her long legs over the side of the bed. She placed her hand on a pink box at her side, "Huh?" She grasped it and lifted it to her tousled head, "To Winry, from…. Hmn… doesn't say…" Winry walked over to her dresser, "But I have an idea." He pulled a brush through her long blonde hair, "Let's just justify my accusation."

Ed crawled out of bed. "Brother, are you okay?" Ed shook the dazed look from his eyes,

"Fine. Just tired, still." He chuckled, a hallow laugh came from his armor encased brother. Edward could hear the padding of bare feet coming down the hall; he looked out the window, pretending to be unphased and uncurious. Winry appeared in the doorway,

"Al, could I talk to your brother alone for a minute?" Al nodded, and walked the armor out of the room, "Aunt Pikano is down stairs!" She yelled after him, closing the door behind her,

"So, Winry, what do you want to talk about?" He asked, suddenly realizing he was shirtless. She chuck a white wife-beater at his blonde head,

"Nothing really, I just wanted to thank you." He stiffened, pulling on the shirt,

"For what. And could you throw me that sweater?" She tossed him the red sweater he had received from Maria Ross over the Christmas holidays,

"For this," She pulled the pink heart shaped box from behind her pajama-ed back, a perfect red rose was attacked to the front with see-through red ribbon. Ed smiled uneasily,

"How did 'ya know?" Winry smiled, and stood up to sit by Edward on his messy bed,

"Well, Al wasn't hiding anything in his armor-."

"How would you _know_?" Ed asked,

"Nothing small rattled around when he walked. Anyways, I either have a stalker who breaks into my house at night and leaves me presents on Valentine's Day, and cleans up his tracks, or it was you." Ed was still smiling, but now, it had a more sheepish look to it,

"You caught me Winry." She smiled,

"So it seems." She kissed him lightly no the cheek. His face flushed bright red, but that didn't stop him from pulling her face towards his, and whispering,

"I love you." He pulled her face closer and kissed her full on the lips. Though shocked at first, she soon melted into the kiss, pressing her face closer to his, as if to envelope him and bring him in for hers to keep. He pulled away, resting his forehead against hers. He gasped for air, and she copied his actions,

"I love you too Edward, I always have, and always will." Ed smiled, and pulled Winry in for another kiss. He pushed her against the bed, allowing her arms to hook around his neck, and pull his face in,

"Same here Winry, same here." Her kissed her once again, long, deep, and passionate.

* * *

There we are! How'd you all like it? RR plz! Oh, and Happy valentines Day to all! And may you all get tons o chocolate !

Happy Valentines Day!

Itsue


End file.
